


Fanfiction during gameplay.

by Albme94



Category: SovietCyanide, SovietWomble - Fandom
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Crack, Cute, Cyanide realise his mistake, Cyanide? Please dont read the other fics, Funny, Gameplay, Hey Womble, Im Sorry But Also Not Sorry, M/M, Oh god what if they read this, Other fanfics on wattpad and fanfiction.net, Shameless Smut, Silly, Sorry Not Sorry, Sovietwomble being embarrassed, This Is STUPID, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: // Womble spewed white fluids all over Cyanide's face, whom licked it all away with a grin." Cyanide giggled."Please, for the love of god, Cyanide--!""Oh! Funny you should say it like that! That's a line in here!"Soviet shivered, "Can't we just play the game?, without fanfiction?" //
Relationships: CyanidePlaysGames/SovietWomble (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Fanfiction during gameplay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay first things first... this is like, not apart of any of the other works... like they haven't done aaaanything and is as if this is another AU than the others... 
> 
> Hope you Enjoy!

" _Womble licked his lips as he grabbed the indian man's hard log~ He rubbed his thumb over the sensitive--"_  
_"nooo_ **noo,** _no!_ **Stop!** _Stop it."_ Womble laughed over the microphone, pressing mute. He waited a few seconds before unmuting it.  
Cyanide cleared his throat and continued in his _sensual_ sexual voice **"--head.** It wasn't long before Womble _spewed white_ fluids all over _Cyanide's_ face, whom licked it all away with a grin." Cyanide giggled.

 **"Please,** for the _love_ of _**god,** Cyanide--!"_  
_"Oh!_ Funny you should say it like that! That's a _line_ in here!"

Soviet shivered, "Can't we just _play_ the game?, **without fanfiction?"**   
Cyanide was quiet, _"alright~"_

The ZF clan worked their way through the bases, all going in their favour.  
_"--Kaffe,_ if you take that house over here, I'll take that one, and _Cy....--_ Cyanide?" Womble moved his character around "anyone seen Cyanide?"  
All in unison said "no"  
_"Bloody hell"_ womble shrugged, "Ok you lot do this and I'll find him..." And with that Soviet backtracked.

"I bet he just got up and got _snacks,_ I'm sure of it" he looked at the map and saw him, as he made way to the character; he tried to reach him over the com. No reply.

Womble: _Cy?_ Did you loose connection?  
No reply.  
Womble: if you stopped just to eat I'm going to tell _Stealth_ you ruined the mission.

His character finally reached the other's, it stood still and the microphone icon kept going on and off, Soviet switched through the coms until he found the irritating indian.

 _"Cyanide?"_  
**"oH fUck--!** _Shit._ You scared, the _living_ shit out of me Womble."  
_"What_ are you doing? We've moved _on_ from here, we're at the mission --"  
"Yeah _right_ ok, let's go!" Cyanide's character ran past Womble. Soviet tried to get his attention but he was ignored.

They've captured civilians and the badgers have triumphed!  
_**"Kapla!"**_ Soviet cheered, "you're such a _nerd."_ Cy snorts, _"shutup"_ Womble grinned.  
"Alright, Cyanide and Soviet; you too go up to the second base and scout the area. **Do _not_ engage."**  
"Copy."  
"Right on."

_"Lulu came over and Womble picked her up while still pining Cy to the floor, he didn't even notice as the Indian stroked his legs and cupped him through his joggers."_ Cyanide suddenly read out loud.  
**"Oh god,** not again. Did they really have to bring Lulu, my little _pooch_ into this?"

" _'Ready?'_ " Cyanide said in his most relaxed voice as himself.  
" _'As I'll ever be I guess'_ " his Womble impression was _mockery_ at best.

 _"he tried to compose himself even though Cyanide was moving the plug around, he got naked quickly and tried to hold the plug in--"_  
**"Why.** Are you reading fanfiction, about **us** two?" Soviet shivered. "Don't you find it _uncomfortable...?_ Or... **weird?"**

Cyanide leaned back in his chair before saying in a low voice into the microphone "I **like** it."  
"Ew, _Cy--"_  
_"No, no_ listen right? _Listen_ to the descriptions of how it's been written ok?" The Indian cleaned his throat but got cut off by the other **"no,no,no,no** _**no--**_ I don't wanna listen to anymore fanfiction! _Where..."_ he composed himself _"where_ did you _even_ find this?"

 **"Google"**  
"Yeah but where"  
"There's one on **wattpad,** a few on _ao...3..._ then **fanfiction.net?** Yeah. _People_ love us dude."  
_"Oh_ dear **god."**  
" **We** should help them"  
**"What"**  
Cyanide's voice spoke volumes **"fanservice"**

  
**"No."** Soviet groaned _"no._ We should absolutely _not."_  
**"Womble,** _listen,_ I know what we should do ok? Its not even _all_ that _gay--"_  
"Knowing _you,_ that's very, _beyond, intensely_ gay" Womble felt a migraine coming on.  
"Let's not" 

**~~~**

_"Soviet...?"_ A teammate suddenly said, "mmh yeah?"  
"What's this **link** Cyanide shared on group?"  
"Link? What _link--"_ and then it dawned on him.  
_"Oh god"_

 _"Womble's entire body vibrated with excitement as he pulled out a good-sized plug from--"_  
**"STOP DEAR GOD STOP!!"** Womble practically _screamed,_ the chat went silent.

_Nobody even breathed._

  
The brit didn't say anything, he felt his face burn with embarrassment... Suddenly the sound of chips being eaten came on.

 _"Yoo~_ I'm back." The eating continued, the team said nothing. Soviet hoped it was because they **immediately** stopped reading and just went back to _playing_ the game... but he should've known better.

 _"Hey?_ What happened? Where did you guys go?" Cyanide half whispered, unsure of the situation.  
_"Cyanide..."_ Stealth sighed, "why did you send us porn..."  
"I-uh, _what?"_ The Indian felt the colour drain from his face.  
"You sent a _link..._ to the _chat..._ of **you** _and_ **Womble."**  
"I-I did?"

**Silence.**

_"Oh._ Haha, _right_ yeah, _doh..._ " Cy tried to laugh it off.  
"Did you _happen_ to come across it _or_ did you... **look** for it?"

  
**"Oh god"** Womble mumbled.  
**"Oh,** _wait_ no, wait-- _someone_ on Twitter told me!!"  
_"Cyanide..._ this is _probably_ a conversation _you_ and _Womble_ should have--"  
"No wait it's a misunderstanding" Cyanide tried to cut in.  
_"--maybe_ over private chat or, heck _irl?"_ Stealth said in his, oh so _serious_ voice.  
Womble leaned close to the mic and exhaled **"murder. me. now."**

Some time went by, and luckily the team moved on... Womble and Cyanide didn't talk much and whenever they had to; it was half _whispers_ and _groans._  
Teammates ended the game and had their lives to get back to.  
Stealth, Womble and _Cy_ remained, nobody wanted to say anything, and Soviet hoped the silence would be forever.

"We should _just_ **hate** fuck this out"  
_"Cyanide--"_  
**"No, _no,_** hear me out. Most of the clan thinks we already do, so we might as well--"  
**"Cyanide!"**  
**"What!?"**  
"We're not _alone"_  
"I'm **still** here, _Cy..."_   
**"Oh fuck."**  
"I'm gonna go, see you guys." Womble quickly disconnected.  
" _ **Fuck that and fuck-**_ " he opened the link and read the title 'two toysticks are better than one' and scrolled through it "

" ** _-this..._** "

**Author's Note:**

> :))))))
> 
> Yes I've used lines from my earlier fanfics.  
> Yes this is a FEAR that I have :)))  
> Yes this Is lame and kill me now like haha plz, it would be funny but like PLEASE DO NOT LET THEM KNOW SRLY a constant fear.  
> If they do know and hate it??? I'll just delete this all and like senpais hate me and bye legit :'))))))


End file.
